


They Like -Like each other

by aeruos



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman - Freeform, arnold/helga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeruos/pseuds/aeruos
Summary: Another short one shot taken place after the Jungle movie, and to be read as if it is a scene from Season 6. Arnold and Helga's classmates gather around during lunch to discuss the two spending time together.





	They Like -Like each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!! so I had this idea for this fanfic last night and I was super excited to write it LMAO.
> 
> i wrote it again like a script/story format for season 6 and takes place after the jungle movie. Enjoy! >;3

The scene opens at Ps 118, set during lunchtime within the cafeteria.

Rhonda: “Is it just me or are Helga and Arnold spending a lot of time together?”

Rhonda Wellington Llyod, the school’s queen bee and most popular girl in school now that she was a 6th grade. On top of her head she wore a red bret, covering what was an unsightly hair cut, however she made it work somehow with her trademark fashion and confidence. As she sat at the round table with several other girls, she rested her wrist against her cheek.

Nadine: “Well. I think that’s to be expected. They like each other after all,” she stated quite frankly, all the while marveling the bug haul in her glass jar she managed to gathered from San Lorenzo.

Rhonda: She gasped dramatically, turning towards Nadine. “WHAT. Since WHEN?”

The girls around the table looked at each other. Nadine decided to chime in and speak for the bunch.

Nadine: “I mean, everyone kind of knows, Rhonda. Most. Everyone anyway.”

Rhonda: Her eyes went wide, before her brow knitted in anger. “And WHY am I the LAST person to know about this? This is an outrage! I am the most popular girl in school, and I should know every single bit of gossip there is in Ps 118!” She stands and clenches her fist, kind of drawing attention to herself to the surrounding tables.

Sid: “What are you guys talking about?” he asked curiously, walking over to Rhonda with his best friend’s Stinky and Harold.

Rhonda: “Hmph. Wouldn’t you like to know,” She said with her arms folded, and her nose in the air.

Nadine: “We’re talking about Arnold and Helga liking each other,” she stated simply then twisting the top off her jar.

Rhonda: “NADINE,” she snapped, while her friend just kind of shrugged and went back to her bugs.

Shoving his way past Rhonda into frame, Harold pour down a carton of milk sloppily then burped. He stared on at Helga and Arnold, who were just eating at the table quietly.

Harold: “What?! Arnold and Helga LIKE LIKE each other?” He called out a little louder. Loud enough to draw even their attention.

Helga: Her eyes went wide in sheer horror, suddenly realizing that her fellow classmates were looking in her direction.

Arnold: He stared on with a blank expression, looking on at Helga then back at the group a distance away.

Sid: “Oh. That’s it?” He said cooly then sitting at their table next to Rhonda’s, “I thought you were talking about how Mr Simmons brought those monkeys back from San Lorenzo. Pretty crazy right?”

Stinky: “Huh? He brought them monkeys back from the jungle????” he asked in confusion, then scratching his head, “I ain’t seen any monkeys around PS 118.”

Harold: “What do you mean THATS it?!” he cried out loudly, as he took a large bite out of his chocolate bar and pointed at the two of them, “Arnold and Helga LIKE each other!! HAHAHA!!!I think I’m gonna be sick AH HA HA HA!!” He laughed quite loudly, enough so that most everyone was looking in his direction, and kind of glancing at Arnold and Helga.

Sid: “Arnold and Helga are old news, Harold. And besides,” he lifted his sandwich up, “They’re kind of cute together.”

Stinky: “Yeah they’re like two peas in a pod,” he agreed as he looked on at the two with an approving smile.

Harold: “WHA-“ he gasped in confusion, as his friend’s just dismissed his juvenile teasing, “W-W-WHAT are you TALKING about?! ITS DISGUSTING!”

His friend’s just ignore him, continuing to talk about how they think Mr Simmon’s is keeping Monkey’s in PS 118 and what they can do to find them.

Meanwhile, across the cafeteria Helga grips both her fists into two tight balls. She’s of course, enraged and wanting to punch Harold into next Monday but her expression is broken. And a bit embarrassed. Her fists rested on the table, as she looked on at Harold then turned her gaze away with a scowl.

Helga: “This was a bad idea, Football head,” she said quietly, then glaring away, “It’s-It’s just too soon!” She stood up herself, then snatched her tray prepared to walk off and sit somewhere else. 

Arnold: His attention turns to Helga, seeing her stand up to leave His eyes go wide for a moment, as he then turns to look at Harold. His expression turning quite serious and angry. Slowly…. he stands, just as Helga was taking a few steps away. “Harold,” he called out.

Helga: She stops as she was about to dump her food in the trashcan. Her eyebrow raising in surprise.

Arnold: “I like Helga, ” he started. His stern expression unlike anything they’ve seen before, “She put her life on the line so many times I can’t even begin to count. She’s brave, and incredible and you should be so lucky to have someone like her in your life. So if you’re through making fun of us for eating lunch together then we’ll both be on our way.”

Harold: He immediately is silenced as he stares on at the football headed boy’s intense glare.

Gerald: Sitting not to far from where Arnold was is Gerald and Phoebe. He smiles on at his friend in approval.

Arnold: Walking near Gerald, he gave him a quick trademark handshake thumb wiggle, then went off to be with Helga near the entrance of the cafeteria.

Helga: Her mouth is open in shock. Her face is a light pink as she had just dropped her tray in front of her instead of in the trashcan.

Arnold: “Sorry for making you wait,” he sighed then seeing the tray on the ground. Milk and a bowl of tapioca kind of just sprawled around messily, “Oh you dropped your tray. Let me get that for you.”

Helga: As he continued to pick up her food and toss it into the garbage can, her mouth was still open in shock.

Arnold: “There that outta do it,” he sighed then looking on at Helga. He blinked, “Uh…..Helga??? Helga. “ He waved his hand in front of her face. Not seeing her react, he smiled a little with a half lit gaze.

Helga: She snapped out of it after seeing his smile. Swooning with her hands clasped beside her face, she batted her eyes at him then sighed out, “Oh Arnold.”

Arnold: He laughed a little, walking out of the cafeteria, and all the while holding the door open for her. “Oh Helga,” He replied teasingly, then closing the door behind him.

Harold: Once Arnold was gone, the boy sat down then placed his hands on the table. “That was SCARY I almost peed myself!” he cried out in horror.

Rhonda: “UGH! Absolutely Vile!”

Sid: “Hey Arnold!!! I always believed in you guys!!!” He called out after his friend behind the door.

Stinky: “Can I be the priest at your weddin’!?” he chimed in, after everyone else.


End file.
